


Where might it end?

by Sarie_Fairy



Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Care, Episode: s04e10 Paper Hearts, F/M, Love, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarie_Fairy/pseuds/Sarie_Fairy
Summary: FICTOBER Day 27 - Prompt: “I trust you”During Paper Hearts. Scully is worried about Mulder.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Fictober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Where might it end?

It began during the Roche case. The second Roche case, for Mulder. An assignment that drew questions from Scully and Skinner as to whether he should have been on it at all. He was traumatised and engrossed, a dangerous combination for him. 

During, in the evening, they talked late in Mulder’s room. He cried and Scully cradled his head in her lap. Things had gotten messy and devastatingly personal. Sleep groggy she helped him off with his shoes, shirt and tie. Dragged his suit pants from his long legs and pulled a blanket over him.

She fussed, brushed her fingers through his hair, told him he could let it go. The case. Other agents could handle it.

He picked a fight, “you don’t trust me,” he accused. “—that I know what I’m doing.”

Trust, Mulder’s Achilles heel.

“I trust you; I do,” she kissed his forehead. “I don’t trust Roche, Mulder. He’s fucking with you and getting off on it.”

He couldn’t argue, just rolled onto his side, dipped into her, where she was sitting on his bed. Curled himself around her.

No. He had to see it through. She knew that would be his response. But she wanted to let him know that she knew it was hard, and that she cared for him more than losing him into a spiral over an FBI case, no matter who the victim might be.

Kissing his brow, she told him she was going to have a shower; she’d keep the door ajar and check on him before she went to bed herself. He nodded wearily and closed his eyes.

For Scully, she knew regardless of his proximity to the case, after being attached to it, he would dissolve into a mess either way, but at least on assignment, he had purpose, focus. And Scully by his side.

Some twenty minutes later, after her shower, and looking in on him, she tiptoed out of his room, assuming he was asleep. His weary voice gathered her attention, quiet on low.

“Don’t go.”

It didn’t take any thought and she told him, “okay.”

Collecting her weapon from her room, she put it beside his bed, on the nightstand; an action that made her realise she was prepared to stay the night. All night, not just until he fell asleep. She drew back the covers and climbed in beside him. His mission to Russia not long before giving her no pause to be by him, where she might watch over him and keep him safe.

So, that’s what they did, once it had begun. Didn’t speak of it, just slept together when on assignment. Either bed. A routine they never talked about. When she got sick, Mulder kept her warm, cared for her when she felt ill.

When she lived, a shared bed became limbs brushing together in the night. Arms draped; bodies embraced. Caresses. And then kisses. Neither of them could say when they first made love. It all blended and morphed, over time, seamlessly. Like the first time might have been the hundredth. 

It began with the Roche case, where might it end...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting something new each day in October for Fictober from this tumblr [prompt list](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020%22).
> 
> Subscribe to the series [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951573)
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments most welcome 💕


End file.
